CKHLR Episode 5: And It All Starts Again...
As the Bishops round a corner Rin stands in their path. Len asks "Honey, what are you doing here?" She answers "I may be of help in your search for the Demon." Yuki asks "How do you know about the Demon?" Rin replies "I saw it carrying one of my husband's men just a second ago. I could tell it wasn't Human." Fuminori nods "I say let's go." They all agree and follow Rin, but Yuki thinks to herself "Something's not right here... She's leading us to a totally different direction than where the trail leads. Either that trail is false, or she is decieving us." As they continue down the street, Yuki silently makes a turn onto another without alerting them of her absence. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Beelzebub, under the guise of Dexius, clashes blades with Ras. He comments "Your not bad, Paladin. Most of those in your rank can barely hold their own with those swords." Beelzebub-Dexius makes a slight bow and says "Thanks. Your not quite bad yourself." He thinks to himself "Yes, not bad at all." He jumps onto a crate and slices down at Ras, who guards with a single Katana and slices the crate in half with the other. Beelzebub-Dexius jumps off the remains just in time to make a few midair slashes down at Ras, who guards each. Ras slashes him hard enough to send him back a few feet even though he guards. Finally, Ras manages to cut Beelzebub's cheek. Instead of blood dripping it, however, Ras is shocked to see acidic slime drip out of the cut. Beelzebub-Dexius puts his hand to his cheek and the slime flows back into the cut and heals. He comments "Nice move." Ras asks "Your not Human. What are you, a Demon?" He replies "A Devil, actually. I am Lord Beelzebub, Prince of Gluttony. At your service." He bows to Ras again. Wodas smirks at Sadow and Mizumi then pulls out of his pocket a red, demonic monocle. He places it on his right eye and looks through it at both Sadow and Mizumi. He explains "This is a Saureyus. It's a nifty little device used by Demons to peer into minds-" He stops in mid-sentence upon seeing something dwelling within Mizumi. A long-kept secret unbeknownst to Sadow. He grins and says "First off, congratulations on finally making a little piglet." He points to Mizumi's pregnant stomach and she blushes. He continues "Secondly, looks like someone hasn't been fully honest with their husband." Mizumi immediately realizes what Wodas is referring to and begs "No, Wodas, don't!" He then puts away the Saureyus and unsheathes his Scythe. He says in a sing-song voice "Mizumi, as you can see but not as you know her. Read my lips and come to grips with reality-" He swings his Scythe around dancingly and entangles them both together in a red beam. He continues "Yes meet a blast from your past-" He shoots an image into Sadow's mind of the fabled Cat Burglars who have stolen from many English estates. "-who's lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious Mizumi!" He swings his blade and Mizumi's clothes are replaced by her old Thieve's uniform. She gasps and Sadow is speechless. She tries to explain "Sadow, I didn't want this to happen! I-" Wodas cuts her off "Mizumi turns out to be merely the Cat-Thief. Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me. Her personality flaws give me adequate cause to send her packing on a one-way trip so her prspects take a terminal dip! Her life is frozen, the venue chosen is the city of Angels!" He cackles madly and hefties his Scythe over his head, sending Mizumi flying towards London. He shouts "So long! Say fin', Mizumi-i-i-i!" Sadow reaches out to her as she flies off. Echo lays on a bloody, iron floor. He thinks to himself "I've been tortured for so long... It feels like forever... But I remember something... Someone..." He pictures his father's face and the words he uttered. "Lord Beelzebub is completing the task you failed to do. Destroy ckhl. He is alone and combatting them as we speak." Those words wrung in Echo's mind endlessly "Destroy ckhl... Destroy ckhl... Destroy ckhl..." Finally, Echo musters all his strength and goes into his True Form, Despair. Chains with hooks at the end of them sling out of the shadows of the room and hook into Despair's skin. He winces in pain and flies high to the ceiling. He surrounds himself with Twilight and manages to blast out of the building he is in. The chains snap and he flies off with them hooked onto him. He thinks to himself "I am not obsolete. I will... destroy ckhl... And Beelzebub along with them!" (Ending vid plays)